


The Suthay Chronicles Chapter 7: Casualty

by Vicsvinny



Series: The Suthay Chronicles [9]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Cyrodiil (Elder Scrolls), Dunmer (Elder Scrolls), Gen, Khajiit (Elder Scrolls)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25755766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicsvinny/pseuds/Vicsvinny
Summary: No one is truly invincible
Series: The Suthay Chronicles [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817335





	The Suthay Chronicles Chapter 7: Casualty

**\-----Next Day | Outskirts of Anvil | Gold Coast Road | 11:00AM-----**

“Funny story actually, how Taz and I met..”  
“It wasn’t really that funny, Mirian..” Taz muttered back  
“Oh shush you. It was pretty funny. And adorable.”  
Taz sighed deeply with a roll of her eyes as she pressed onward down the road.  
“Now you have me intrigued. Taz doesn’t seem to be a big fan of what you have to say..” Haxal remarked, glancing over at Taz pacing ahead of them.  
Mirian chuckled  
“Oh. She’s just a bit dour about it. So, here I was; kinda broke, and looking for a job. Something to do that didn’t involve copious amounts of physical labour, while also giving me the opportunity to kill things. It was recommended to me that I should apply for the ‘East Empire Company’ and be a caravan guard.”  
“I always thought that inter-provincial travel within Cyrodiil was relatively safe.” Haxal questioned, looking around at the beautiful forests and hilly terrain of the Gold Coast. A fair distance behind them was the city of Anvil, and the Abecean Sea beyond it, grey and gloomy in the clouded and foreboding sky.  
“It really isn’t. Sure the Legion and Thalmor keep the cities and surrounding countryside safe. But beyond that? Nothing but wild animals, bandits, monsters and who knows what else”  
Haxal nodded. When he traveled to Skingrad he went with a large group of people and guards. So he really had no say in the matter.

“But anyway, so I signed up and almost immediately got assigned to this transport of.. What was it.. Spices or something?” She turned to Taz for clarification  
“Kindlepitch” Taz replied  
“Ah right, yes. So we were guarding a large shipment of kindlepitch destined for Bruma. Something about mining operations in the Jerall mountains. I was stationed on the same wagon as little Tazzie here”  
She held out a hand towards Taz, who just growled quietly back at her, holding onto the bow that was slung across her shoulder  
“We chatted for a while. And prior to meeting her, I never really spoke with many Khajiit. However we bonded over a few things..”  
She fluttered her eyes and playfully nudged Taz’s shoulder  
“Just get to the point Mirian..” She grumbled back  
“Someone’s got a temper. Alright so we get to the halfway mark in the journey, When our captain orders the caravan to halt. And soon after a bandit emerges from the nearby bushes and demands the kindlepitch handed over. Of course we refused and a fight ensued.”  
She threw a few air punches to simulate a battle occurring

“Taz and I had eachothers backs, she fired off arrows, killing the archers perched upon the overhang and shrubbery, while I cut down anyone stupid enough to close the gap. Then I heard an arrow whizz past me, and it struck the huge barrel of kindlepitch in our wagon. It punctured the barrel, spewing forth the pitch like a fountain.”  
Taz hunched up her shoulders and curled her tail against her leg  
“And lo’ and behold, guess who was standing behind me when pitch was spewing forth?”  
“Taz?” Haxal replied  
Mirian looked back with a grin  
“Nope! A bandit. He snuck up without any of us noticing, and he was drenched in the pitch, screaming and wailing since the pitch was also very hot, so he was burning alive. Now..”  
She let loose a sniggering chuckle  
“Taz then screeches and runs into me, wrapping around my leg and whimpering like a lost little kitten.”  
Taz yanked her hood over, and avoided making eye contact with her companions  
“Wait she what?”  
Mirian was chuckling and wiping a jovial tear from her eyes  
“Apparently she thought that the bandit covered in pitch was some evil monster she heard from a bedtime story back in Elsweyr. What was it again Taz?”  
The Khajiit didn’t respond, just gave Mirian the 'stink eye.'  
“Ah whatever. Point is, even at her prime, with a stranger, and in the heat of combat she is still an adorable little feline.”  
“Shut up Mirian…” Taz hissed back  
Mirian nudged up against Taz’s shoulders  
“Don’t be ashamed Tazzie. We all get traumatic flashbacks. No ones perfect”  
Mirian then gently pulled down Taz’s hood with a cheery snicker  
Taz gave a side glare at her, then held up the map.

After meeting with Nicolas yesterday, he had informed them that a certain group of bandits has been plaguing the Thalmor patrols and convoys along the Gold Coast for a while now. He wanted the trio to make contact with the bandits, and see if a certain.. ‘Alliance’ could be made.  
They were to meet up with the bandit leader at a roadside Inn along the Gold Coast Road. A place called ‘The Crossroads Inn’  
Mirian had asked Nicolas on why this was so important. They were just bandits after-all.  
Nicolas came back with the statement that the Thalmor didn't have any clue as to where they are based, and the bandits were causing no end of frustrations for Councillor Ulundil. Reason good enough to seek them out and see if they can be recruited into the little ‘Rebellion’ forming.

Taz and Mirian kept bantering amongst themselves, reminiscing about the old days; Two years ago..  
Haxal however had diverted his attention to hearing about Taz embarrassing herself in a very feline way, to a sudden surge of thoughts in his mind.  
He had been somewhat lost in thought recently. Ever since Mirian had accepted him to be their travelling companion.  
It was a great feeling. He was finally free, he was exploring, seeing the world and meeting new people. He was imprisoned and now he’s working undercover for an actual Countess.  
He was also eager to fight monsters with the new axe Taz had purchased for him yesterday.  
And that brings up the other two.. Primary thoughts of his.

Taz and Mirian.

He felt a lot less stiff and awkward around them. Probably because that, unlike most women he’s met, these two are really.. ‘Open’ and ‘different.’  
Like, right now, Mirian is ruffling Taz’s fur, while Taz who was previously pissed off and embarrassed was now giggling and trying to throw her off.  
There was certainty a bond between them. That much was apparent.  
But he didn’t know how to feel about them sometimes, and a small sliver of doubt existed in the back of his mind on whether or not Mirian could truly be relied on to have his back, and not just watch out for her own sake. Every Dunmer he’s heard of care only for themselves in the long run. What’s the value in saving the life of some Cat or Lizard if she can get away unharmed? Even more so if she's a Dres.  
He suppressed these thoughts, as so far she’s been very amicable and accepting.  
He knew that at the end of this journey, he was going to end up in one or two places: Six feet under in an unmarked grave, or sitting upon a throne and drinking Breton wine from a golden chalice…  
Either way, it was better than picking grapes for some fat bastard who paid less hourly than what the wine was worth.

His mind was brought back from the void of his consciousness as Mirian was repeatedly saying his name  
“Haxal??”  
He shook his head in acknowledgement  
“What? Yes?”  
“You DO know how to use that axe right?”  
She pointed at the steel axe sheathed on his waist  
“Yup. Remember, I told you that I used to fend off predators back in Black Marsh? I’m not talking about foxes and wolves mind you, I mean crocodiles and the overgrown insect.”  
He replied while patting the weapon for reassurance.  
“Do not worry Mirian. Like Khajiit, Haxal has claws”  
Taz spiked the claws on her deceptively soft paw-like hands.  
“Riiiiiight….”  
Haxal glanced down at his hands. He had claws, sure. But they were more like human nails than Taz’s, which were sharp enough that she could kill someone with. Probably has committed murder with them as well..  
“I can fight” He said confidently, while clenching his hand into a fist  
Mirian gave a single nod  
“We’ll just see. Knowing our luck we’ll run into danger pretty-”

A loud roaring echoed through the frosted forest, followed by heavy pounding footsteps and the crashing of wood  
Birds evacuated the trees and small forest critters scurried out from the underbrush in droves  
“Speak of the Daedra..” Mirian said unsheathing her sword  
The heavy footsteps, loud roaring and putrid odour neared them until a large and ravenous-looking troll emerged from the bushes.  
Taz gave a low snarl and ran over to a large boulder, clambering up it, she drew her bow and readied an arrow  
The troll sniffed the air, looked over and gave a fierce and guttural roar before charging forward  
**“SALLIDITH NARAJ!!!”** Taz yelled and fired off an arrow  
It stuck straight into the brutes shoulder, causing it to stumble backwards briefly before it yanked the arrow out and threw it back  
Haxal dove to the ground as it flew past him, with almost the same lethality as if it were shot from a bow  
Taz fired another arrow, this time it pinged off the monsters thick skull  
The troll gave another roar and went into a full-sprint

Mirian screamed before running in, spraying forth a pillar of flame from her hand, causing the troll to recoil slightly in perceived fear. However the brief respite, and yet another arrow shot at it only made the beast frenzied with rage, as it reached down, grabbed a large rock and threw it straight at Mirian  
She dove to the ground, letting it harmlessly pass over her, before she sprung back onto her feet, and readied a defensive posture as the Troll charged and swung it’s trunk-like arms at her  
She ducked and swerved around it’s massive limbs, stabbing, prodding and burning wherever she could strike.  
All her evasive strikes only made the Troll ever more annoyed, as evidenced by the rather fuming sounds it was making.  
Mirian stepped back, keeping her distance as she shot fire-bolt after bolt at it  
“IT’S HEALING TOO FAST! I CAN’T MAKE A DENT IN ITS HIDE!” She exclaimed over the grunting and roaring  
Another arrow pierced into the Troll, this time in it’s left armpit as it was raising it’s fists in the air.  
Evidently the Troll felt pain from that, as it ripped the arrow out, snapping it like a twig before directing it’s attention to Taz, perched upon the boulder and readying another arrow  
The Troll quickly searched around, batting away Mirian and Haxal as they attempted to seize the opportunity to strike it.  
The Troll then found a fallen log, and with a mighty grunt, it lifted it, before spinning around to supposedly fling it off somewhere

 **“GET BACK!!!”** Mirian yelled out, though it was in vain as the Troll released the log, flinging it off in their direction  
It narrowly missed both Mirian and Haxal, however through the sound of a giant brick of wood flying past their heads, they heard the screams of Taz, and the sudden and violent impact of the log hitting something.  
Mirian got back on her feet, snapping her gaze over to Taz.  
The log was rumbling and rolling into the treeline, and Taz was crumpled in the grass, a fair distance away from the rock she was on.

 **“TAZ!!!!”** Mirian called out and ran over to her aid, looking back at Haxal with a concerned look on her soft Dunmeri visage.  
“I NEED TO SEE IF SHE’S ALIVE!”  
Haxal simply nodded, though he too had a worried look  
The Troll, sensing it did something **_GOOD_** gave what sounded like laughter in the form of grunts, before turning its attention to Haxal  
The Argonian, now solely focused on the Troll, steadied his legs and spun the axe in his hand

_“Your gonna pay dearly for that”_

Mirian ran over, sliding in the frosted turf where Taz was laying, face down in the white grass next to a tree trunk.  
The area around her head had sprinkles of blood staining the frost.  
Mirian gently rolled over Taz’s body, lowering to her knees and placing a hand over the Khajiit’s bloody and bruised head.  
Her nose was bleeding profusely, her eyes were shut.. She mustn't have been hit directly by the log, only lightly grazed by it, or else she would look a lot worse. Probably even decapitated at best.  
She lowered herself over and placed an ear against Taz’s chest.  
There was still a heartbeat, and she was still breathing, but she was definitely unconscious.  
And Mirian couldn’t blame her.  
She removed her backpack, forgetting about anything around her. Everything in her world right now mattered on Taz. Anything else was irrelevant, or needed to die a gruesome and vengeful death.  
Mirian pulled out a series of bandages and wrapped up Taz’s bloody, bruised and slightly fractured snout, wiped up any excess blood streaming down her fur, and managed to halt most of the bleeding.  
That’s when she looked down and saw that Taz’s right leg was broken. Or.. She assumed it was. Although Taz’s legs and feet were digitigrade, she was almost certain that the Khajiit’s legs weren’t meant to bend that way..

 _“Oh Sera…”_ She muttered in guilt. She felt responsible for this somewhat, though why she thought so, she didn’t have a clue..  
She carefully bandaged up Taz’s leg as best she could, taking extra care to not apply too much pressure to the fractured region, and propped it upright with a stick.  
It was probably a good thing that she was unconscious. This was probably painful.. Mirian wasn’t a Healer. In any sense.  
It is then when she heard footsteps running towards her  
She grabbed her sword and swung up onto her feet in a fluid motion, glaring towards her adversary, though to her surprise she saw Haxal running over. His leather armour was covered in blood.  
“Is she alive????” He asked in a worried tone  
Mirian dropped her guard  
“Yes she’s alive. Her nose is bleeding and fractured a little, and she has a broken leg. Other than that, I believe she got off easy.”  
Haxal leaned against a tree and caught his breath.  
“Gods.. I was so worried..”  
“You and me both. Where’s the Troll?” Mirian asked as she pulled out a small healing potion and poured a bit of the sticky and foul-smelling liquid into her palm  
“It’s dead. **REALLY** dead.”  
_“Really dead?”_  
“Like it doesn’t have a head anymore. **_DEAD.”_**

Mirian breathed a sigh of relief  
“Nice. How’d you kill it with it’s regeneration and all?” Mirian asked as she gently lathered the healing elixir across Taz’s affected areas.  
Haxal once more patted his axe  
“Well.. You see this little axe Taz bought me is enchanted. Has a ‘Fire Touch’ enchantment. It burns stuff really well when I hit it.”  
“Better than me?” Mirian questioned with a grin  
Haxal shrugged  
“It’s dead. Isn’t it?”  
Mirian looked away back to Taz, inspecting her handiwork  
“We need to get moving. Before night comes or wolves find us. We also need to get Taz to that Inn, hopefully there will be someone who can help us there, or we can rent her a bed.”  
Haxal nodded  
“Agreed. But don’t you have medical knowledge? You bandaged her up well.”  
Mirian went to pick up Taz but found that she couldn’t, not with all the Taz’s gear Mirian was carrying, on top of her own inventory.  
Haxal stepped in, and hoisted Taz up into his arms, snuggling her against his chest so her limbs wouldn’t dangle, and she could to some degree stay warm and comfy, seeing as how now she was only clothed in her regular clothing, as Mirian had to get at the Khajiit’s fur to properly bandage and apply the potion.  
He had Mirian remove his fur cloak and wrap it around Taz.  
“Only in herbal medicines. I bandaged her up, but without special herbs and ingredients.. None of which grow in the coming Winter around here, there’s not much else I can do.” She said as she finished cocooning the Khajiit up in the cloak.

They made it back to the road, and Mirian saw where the Troll laid dead. It's bloody stump of a neck still spurting out blood onto the gathering frost.  
“NICE job Haxal” She remarked  
“No problem. I told you I was a good fighter”  
“I see that.. Oh hey, once we get back into town, remind me to buy a few more potions. These things really come in handy.”  
She tossed the empty bottle in her hand as they walked  
“Does a health potion heal broken limbs?”  
“No. But it numbs the pain real well, and it can heal a few cuts and bruises almost instantly. Depending on who made the potion though, it can taste downright fucking awful.”  
She stuck her tongue out after remembering the potions she used to be issued with back in the Morag Tong. They tasted like soiled undergarments after a midsummer lovers night in Hammerfell. Not that she would know anything about that...  
She’s never been to Hammerfell before.  
She was almost certain that the resident Tong Alchemist was just a sick fuck and threw in a bunch of unncessary ingredients, just to get that disgusting flavour.

“I’ve never used a potion before. Do you drink it or rub it on the wound?”  
Mirian glanced at the bottle in her hand  
“Both. Kind of. From my experience, it takes longer for the healing effects to work if you drink the thing, rather than applying the elixir directly to the wound.”  
Haxal shrugged. He guessed that made sense. There is most likely some big technical reasoning behind how potions worked exactly, but he was certain that Mirian didn’t have that kind of knowledge. He was just glad that they did have a healing potion.  
He looked down at the unconscious Khajiit in his arms. Poor girl..

**\-----Sometime Later-----**

Taz awoke to the sounds of laughter and clinking of tankards somewhere below the floorboards.  
She stirred in bed before wincing and grasping at her side.  
She was in so much pain..  
She then glanced around the room she was in; It was a modest sized bedroom, Mirian wasn’t present but Haxal was sitting in a cushioned chair, reading a book.  
She grimaced again as she sat up in bed  
Haxal peered up from his book  
“You're alive!” He said cheerfully  
“Barely..” Taz muttered back at him through clenched teeth  
Haxal sat on her bed and gently placed a hand on her shoulder, prompting her to lay back down  
“Just don’t move and lay down ok? You got knocked around pretty bad in that fight with the Troll”  
“What happened? I don’t remember any of it”  
Haxal examined the cuts and bruises on her bandaged head, and of her snout, wrapped up with dried blood

“The Troll threw a big log at you. It just narrowly avoided directly hitting you, but you were thrown off with the bit that did hit you. Mirian did a more thorough look of your injuries once we got here. And well.. Your leg is fractured, you had a concussion, a few bruised ribs and your snout needed some.. _Straightening._ But that was the worst of it. She said you are _‘One lucky bitch”_  
He gave a brief snicker at that, however Taz still held a concerned look  
“My leg is broken?”  
“It wasn’t like.. Split in half, Mirian said the bone was cracked, but not enough that your leg is properly broken. Still though, don’t walk on it for a while.”  
“Where is Mirian? How long was I sleeping?”  
Haxal pointed over his shoulder at the door  
“Mirian is downstairs meeting with the bandit leader. We’re at the Inn, and you were out for..”  
He glanced out of the window as the final reaches of the sun had vanished from the horizon  
“Quite a few hours. Almost the whole day”  
Taz dropped her head back onto the pillow and stared up at the ceiling. She just got a sudden migraine.  
“How’d I get here?”  
“I carried you. Mirian tried but she was already carrying all of your gear. I was surprised with how light you are. Though.. Seeing as how you're a feline it was nothing really..”

 _“Tonsh jer”_ She said in a warming tone, before forcing herself to sit up and she gave a brief lick on Haxal’s scaly cheek  
She then fell back on the bed, sputtering and sticking her tongue out after realizing what she just did.  
Haxal paused for a second  
“Did.. Did you just lick me?”  
She nodded at him with a cough  
“Why??”  
Taz’s tail curled up beside her on the pillow  
“It’s.. a sign of gratitude.”  
“Really? I've never heard about that before."  
Taz looked almost shy and averted her eyes from his  
“Khajiit don’t.. Really do it around other races..”  
“So.. it’s a really special form of..”  
She peered up at him with wide feline eyes  
“Just between us. Khajiit never did it. I don’t want Mirian to know”  
Haxal grinned  
“Why? She’d get jealous?”  
Taz nodded affirmatively back at him  
He found slight amusement from that, while also feeling incredibly privileged. Taz, a Khajiit who had despised him not too long ago, has now given him a special Khajiiti custom.  
Even though he thought it was a bit strange..  
“It’s not romantic is it?” he asked  
Taz shook her head, with a flap of her tail on the blanket

“Anyway, Mirian should be back up soon, are you hungry? Thirsty?”  
“Khajiit could go for food. Salmon!” She replied with a toothy grin  
“Right. I’ll get something. Just stay in bed, don’t make your condition worse.”  
Taz laid back in bed as Haxal left, and she released a short chuckle  
It’s always fun to mess with other races. They don’t understand Khajiiti mannerisms.  
OF COURSE a lick behind the ears or on the cheek or.. Cheek-like part was a sign of gratitude.  
Now if they were to rub noses, lick tongues or.. Kiss. THEN it’s romantic.  
Silly No-furs  
She went to curl up her legs into a more comfortable position when a sudden spike of pain drove up her leg  
She yelped and reached down, grabbing onto the source, which only prompted more suffering to exert itself through the cat's nerves.  
Why did she have to get injured? She’s supposed to be the quick and nimble archer..  
She lay still, staring up at the ceiling. Fearful to move a muscle.

**\------10 minutes later------**

Haxal entered the bedroom, holding a plate with roasted salmon, a small chunk of buttered bread, a few assorted diced fruits and a cup of milk  
He looked at Taz, laying in bed and silently observing him, or rather, the plate of food in his hand  
“I hope this is good enough, I also got you some milk since you seem to drink it a lot..”  
Taz was sniffing the air, with her ears raised up as Haxal went over and lowered the plate onto her nightstand.  
He then stood back and watched as Taz reached over, plucked things from the plate and devoured them.  
He doesn’t normally recognize these things, but he now managed to get a good look at Taz proper, her upper-torso visible above the blankets, wearing nothing but a bra.  
She was a slim build, yet still she looked like she was capable in a fight. Her light-grey fur marked with black stripes along her side, and little striped markings running the length of her head. Black hair which reached down to shoulder-length.  
She looked like one of the city cats people would keep as pets or companions, and yet she still had that look about her in which she knows a few ways to kill a man.

Evidently, Taz must’ve noticed Haxal was giving her a good look over, because she stopped eating and met his eyes  
“You have a staring problem, Haxal..”  
He snapped back to reality  
“What? No.. No I just.. Remember back in Kvatch when I said I’ve never seen a Khajiit before?”  
She raised her browline slightly  
“Well.. Here’s a Khajiit, right before me. Under-dressed and showing fur at that. I can’t help it.”  
Taz sighed and nibbled on the remainder of her salmon roast  
“Argonians don’t normally do this, I’ll admit it. We don’t have sex drives the same way as everyone else. I guess, I’ve just been so used to being around Humans and Elves for so long, Even back in Black Marsh, that.. When a female is present before me, I can’t help but give her a good look over.” He said in a nervous tone  
Taz finished off the salmon  
“Your not thinking about taking the staring any further are you?”  
“What do you mean?”  
She stared blankly at him

**“SEX”**

He held up his hands in protest  
“GODS NO! I mean.. Argonian and Khajiit.. Heh.. That would be.. It’s not compatible y’know?”  
There was a silence, in which Haxal could feel Taz judging him just by the glare she was giving him  
“I’m sorry. I never could talk to women.”  
Taz reached over for her cup of milk  
“No offense Haxal, but This One is not losing her Maidenhood to a Lizard”  
“You’ve never done it before?”  
She shook her head  
“Mirian wants to be with This One. But…”  
Taz glanced away placing a closed hand against her chest

Soon after, the door opened and Mirian came in  
“Heyo” She said with a wave and went straight for her bed  
Taz and Haxal both waved back and uttered their greetings  
“So in case you're wondering.. Yes I spoke with that guy. Turns out he’s an Altmer, and a real snake-charmer he is too..”  
She stuck her tongue out in disgust  
“Him and I reached an agreement. Tomorrow we will meet him outside the tavern around.. 7:00 in the morning. He’ll take us back to his camp, and we will discuss a possible alliance or, failing that.. Learn as much we can from them.”  
“Isn’t that risky? What if it’s a trap?” Haxal asked sitting back down on Taz’s bed  
Mirian sighed in aversion again  
“It isn’t. Not when I promised sexual favours in return for safe passage and information.. I said he was a snake-charmer didn’t I?”  
“What is it with you and sex Mirian?” Taz asked with a fold of her arms  
“Oh come on guys.. I have no intentions on going through with it. Give me _**SOME**_ dignity. I just said that to make the bastard cooperative. And besides, we are getting what we need. Once we finish our business.. I dunno, I’ll give him a peck then we’ll high-tail it out of there.”  
“Not the best escape plan Khajiit has heard before..” Taz muttered  
“It’s better than nothing. Though, what if he gets mad that you didn't go through-”  
**“ENOUGH ABOUT THAT!”** Mirian snapped, cutting off Haxal  
He stopped his question, but then looked back at Taz in bed  
“What about Taz? What are we going to do about her leg?”  
Taz’s tail flapped her tail against the blanket towards Haxal  
“I would say we leave her here.. But that has its own risks, and besides. We’re a team. There’s a merchant downstairs who can sell us a pair of crutches. Though you may need to carry her if we need to make a hasty escape.” Mirian said looking at Haxal  
He nodded in acknowledgement

Taz proceeded to lick her paw clean, when she paused and glanced between Haxal and Mirian, both staring at her  
“What?” She asked  
Mirian shook her head and grabbed a small coin purse off the dresser  
_“Cats..”_ She muttered and left the room  
Taz just blinked at the door and finished off her grooming.  
“Mirian’s different when she’s on the job isn’t she?” Haxal remarked  
“Yes. Mirian has two sides to her: ‘Normal Mirian’, and ‘Business Mirian.”  
“And that was ‘Business Mirian’ I take it?”  
Taz nodded  
“What about you? Do you have different personalities?”  
Taz paused in her grooming  
“No.” She said starkly  
“Ok. Well.. I guess I’ll leave you be again.”  
He got up from the bed and went to the door  
“Where are you going?”  
Haxal looked back  
“Oh. Uh, there’s this lovely Argonian downstairs. I was.. Hoping to catch her name.”  
Taz seemed to have bought that as she laid back in bed, holding up her hand and waved it after him.  
Haxal closed the door. He didn’t want to say that he just wanted to leave the building and sit on the hillside, looking up at the moon. So he could clear up all of these sudden thoughts and images that was clouding his mind.  
He just needed some alone time..


End file.
